


Blessings

by jusrecht



Series: Everybody Loves Kyuhyun [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: After SS6 Osaka, Fluff, M/M, YOUR TEETH WILL ROT, pointless drabble tbh, ultra fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun reflects on his solo success. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a pointless, teeth-rotting fluff orz

Kyuhyun doesn’t like cuddling.

That said, he sort of tolerates it when it comes to one person—because Choi Siwon simply will not be stopped. His obsessive need to touch the love of his life is so overwhelming that even _trying_ to forbid him is a veritable nightmare.

This particular night, however, Kyuhyun finds himself happily tumbling into the hotel bed, where Siwon is already waiting with his arms spread in welcome. 

“My shining star.”

Kyuhyun feels the urge to roll his eyes, but the combination of contentment and exhaustion is a very powerful sedative, soaking into his muscles and rendering them useless for the moment. He only purrs and allows Siwon to pull him into an even tighter embrace. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Siwon whispers affectionately.

“And you just had to announce it in front of the whole audience, didn’t you?” Kyuhyun murmurs, too lazy to infuse any real exasperation into his voice.

“That you’re mine? Of course I do.” Siwon’s answer is prompt and matter-of-fact. “Do you have any idea how many admirers you’ve gained in the last three weeks? Half of Korea wants to fall asleep listening to your voice and I’m pretty sure the other half wants to _sleep_ with you—or do inappropriate things to you.”

A smile tugs at his lips. “A good thing I already have someone to do all those for me.”

“Really?” Siwon grins cheekily. “I wonder what the guy did to be that lucky.” 

This time, Kyuhyun cannot resist rolling his eyes. “Seriously, _hyung_ , that’s enough cheese for the day.”

Siwon only smiles and gently strokes his hair. They both descend into a comfortable silence and Kyuhyun lets his eyes drift shut. The three-day concerts have sapped what remains of strength he still has after weeks of solo promotion and preparations for _two_ musicals—and yet he is happier than he has ever been in years.

“I’m kinda afraid though,” Kyuhyun finds himself saying a moment later.

Siwon’s fingers pause, tangled in his hair. “Why?”

“Because,” Kyuhyun glances up, cheeks warming, “because I feel so happy.”

“Oh God.” Siwon traps him in a bone-crushing hug, fervently kissing the top of his head all the while. “Can you get any cuter than this?”

Kyuhyun resigns hinself to the tight embrace but refuses to be distracted. “Do you think this will last?” he asks quietly.

Siwon lets him go and meets his gaze seriously. “You want to know what I think? Well, I think it’s a blessing. And there’s only one proper thing to do about a blessing. You have to accept it with all your heart and make the most of it. Otherwise, you are ungrateful.” 

Kyuhyun feels a grin sneaking into his expression. “I knew there was a reason why I stayed with you.”

“You mean besides the face and the body and the money and–”

“Shut up,” Kyuhyun mutters, laughing and kissing his boyfriend at the same time.

 

**_End_  
**


End file.
